Dreaming
by xMidnightCanoeRide
Summary: You divorced almost a year ago... You still love each other. You keep thinking he's moved on. You keep thinking what did you do that made it so bad. Then... You wake up. One-shot. Set in the future.


**_BREAKING NEWS: CHANNY DIVORCE._**

**_Tween and Teen power couple from the hit shows Mackenzie Falls and So random split. _**

**_Chad Dylan Cooper had told the press by accident when they suddenly started to ask questions about the several police calls to the Cooper home. _**

**_He said quote "Will you just leave us alone! We are getting a divorce!" unquote. _**

**_When Sonny Monroe-Cooper was asked if it was true or not. She nor her publicist answered these questions._**

**_Cooper and Monroe met several years ago when their shows shared the same studio. Cooper had guest starred several times on 'So Random' and Monroe had guest starred on Mackenzie Falls twice. _**

**_The couple have one daughter together, Allyson Cooper who turned nine three months ago. We don't know if they will share custody of the girl or not. _**

**_We don't know why such a happy couple are splitting. _**

**_If any new news about this story come in you'll be the first to know with Gilroy Smith's Star Check._**

**_

* * *

_**

I read the story again and cried. I couldn't help it. The media found out… Which means everyone found out. I continued to sob as I heard a door open and quietly close. "I'm sorry." Chad mumbled in my ear before kissing the top of my head. "I don't know why I blurted that out to them… I just got really pissed off at them…" he said quietly as he turned me to him. "How could we be so stupid?" I said in tears. "What?" Chad said confused.

I sniffled before burring my head into his shoulder. "We aren't one of those couples who sorts everything out quietly. We always fight then get even more pissed off that we were fighting and start fighting again… Now we are going to be divorced and still pissed cause we haven't sorted anything out and poor Ally is stuck in the middle of this." I cried harder.

Chad lifted my head from his shoulder. "We aren't stupid. I was stupid." He said looking down at me. Even sitting he was taller than me. "I knew from the beginning that we were never meant to be together… Well not for forever… But I ignored it. I couldn't not be with you baby. You changed me from that jackass selfish ass to this… Mushy family guy." He said laughing bitterly. "But I wouldn't trade one second with you for anything else. I still love you." He mumbled as his eyes teared up.

"I still love you to." I whispered as I wiped away his tears. "I really wish there was another way…" He mumbled as his forehead touched mine.

* * *

I tossed and turned as I laid in our bed… Well now my bed… He told me I could have the house and anything in it. Which I had told him the only thing I want in it was him and Ally. He let out a sad chuckle before saying that can't happen. I tossed some more before finally sitting up and getting up. 1:13 AM. Damn. Its late… I gave up with trying to sleep and left the room.

I somehow ended up in the guest room and suddenly felt really tired. Maybe it was the room that was keeping me up? I don't know. But I need to get some sleep before I have to get Ally up for school… I pray she doesn't end up like me… Divorced at 32… I wonder what Chad is doing… Wait stop. I shouldn't think about him… I need to sleep… I need to sleep….

* * *

_I sighed as I rolled onto my side. I stared at the picture of us… The three of us. Ally was only three in that picture. I them… I miss her chocolately brown eyes staring up at me all the time like they use to… Damn. I'm such a fucked up person aren't I? I love the enemy… Well she isn't the enemy anymore. She never was the enemy… Damn… I got to stop thinking about her… I miss wrapping her up in my arms when we go to bed…_

_ Damn it. _

_I need to stop this. "I love you guys…" I mumbled out to the picture before rolling to my other side away from the picture and Sonny. Ever since our divorce that's all I think about it Sonny. Its like we are teenagers again… Which reminds me when Ally gets to that age I should tell her never date the guy who acts like a jackass to her… Always date those sweet guys. _

* * *

"Mommmmmmmmm!" Ally yelled. I guess she's looking for me. I yawned as I sat up and got out of the bed. "Yes?" I said as I opened the door. "What are you doing in there?" Ally asked as she came from my room. "I couldn't sleep and just had to change rooms for the night…" I said as Ally nodded she was already dressed in her school uniform and looked ready to go. "What time is it?" I said confused. "Five minutes before we have to leave…" Ally shrugged as she glanced at her watch. "You couldn't have woken me up earlier?" I said started as I quickly ran past her and back into ou-my room. "I would have if I knew were you were mom." Ally said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever go get in the car or get some breakfast." I said as I pulled some jeans out of my dresser and quickly discarded my pajama pants and changed into my jeans. "MOM! TIME TO GO!" Ally yelled from down stairs. I nodded as I grabbed my phone and flip flops. I got down stairs pretty quickly. "You aren't seriously going to wear that are you?" Ally said as she glanced at what I was wearing. " Yes I'm seriously going to wear this I'm not getting out of the car you don't have to deal with me embarrassing you unless you want me to. So deal with it kiddo." I said rolling my eyes this time. "No don't embarrass me!" Ally squealed as she closed the door behind us.

We had been walking to the garage to get in the car. I yawned again before shaking the hair out of my face. "Are you alright mom?" Ally asked quietly as she slipped into the back seat. "I'm fine… I didn't get much sleep last night…" I mumbled as I got into the driver side and started the car.

* * *

It didn't take that long for me to drop her off and then get back. Of course the paparazzi was at my front door when I got home yelling questions at me like it was the end of the world. "WERE YOU CHEATING?" "DID CHAD CHEAT?" "HOW IS YOUR DAUGHT HOLDING UP?" "HOW ARE YOU HOLDING UP?" They continued to yell. "We are holding up… Ally is holding up much better than we thought she would. Then again we told about the divorce several months ago before we actually did get the divorce…" I said giving the camera a quick smile. "If you excuse me I need to do some things inside." I smiled again before turning and unlocking the door. One reported tried to follow me but one of the others pulled him back. I turned my head and thanked the reported who pulled the man back.

I sighed a quietly padded to the kitchen do clean last night's dishes. Yes I do dishes. I also do laundry and clean the floors. I never liked having someone else do my chores for me… Unless It was necessary. Like the time we had that party for Nico and Portlyn… That was a disaster. There were maid cleaning for weeks.

I hummed one to an old song playing on the radio before I knew it the song was over and the dishes were done. Smiled sadly as I noticed there was one set less of dishes. It was strange. I suddenly didn't want to be in the kitchen anymore and slowly made my way to our bedroom. I stepped into the room and suddenly everything felt so… real again. He really wasn't going to appear in the doorway smirking that sexy smirk of his that he knew turned me on. He also wasn't going to be coming from the bathroom muttering curses cause he forgot to grab his clothe again. He wasn't even going to come into the room ever again.

DINGDONG!

I jumped. Who on earth would be ringing the door bell this early? I wondered as I made it down stairs as whoever was on the side rang again. "ONE SECOND!" I hollered as I ran faster down the stairs. I stopped and looked in the mirror we had put in the hall and frowned. I had make-up running down my face.

tried to wipe it away.

It made it worse. I sighed and finally opened the door to see a rain soaked Chad and a very small flower in his hand. "This is for you and The principal at Ally's school called me cause they said you didn't come pick her up…" Chad stuttered as he held the little sunflower out to me. He always got me sunflowers.

* * *

_It took everything I had not to scoop her into my arms and ask her what was wrong when I saw the mascara running down her face. "This is for you and the principal at Ally's school called me cause they said you didn't come and pick her up." I stuttered cause of the cold chill. I know I should have let Ally in by the garage and should have left but I couldn't. I just couldn't I had to see her again._

_

* * *

_

"Where is she?" I mumbled quietly as I looked behind him and in the car. "In the car. She thinks you forgot her on purpose…" Chad mumbled as he shivered again. "Well go get her and bring her in then come in afterwards. It's too cold and its raining. Despite the fact we are divorced I'm not letting you out in that rain." I said sternly. I got a low chuckle before he turned and walked back to his car. He opened the passenger door and pulled our sleeping daughter out. I smiled softly as I watched him effortless carry her from the car to the couch. He shivered some more before I finally got fed up. "Go upstairs and change." I ordered. I normally was like this but I couldn't think of him getting sick. "Yes ma'm." Chad said quietly as he went to the stairs. "Will you come with me?" He asked quieter than when 'Yes ma'med' me. I only nodded before I followed him up the stairs

I really couldn't think. Was it that late already? Why didn't I realize the time had my thought been so wrapped up in what happened between me and Chad that I forgot the time and when did it start to rain? When we both go to the bed room. Chad glance around confused. "It looks the same." He said as he slowly went towards one of the draws I hadn't emptied. "That's cause it is. I can't bare to change it." I said as he pulled out some old jeans of his and a tee shirt. He nodded as he stripped down in front of me. "I guess I should have at least done that in the bathroom huh?" He said with a weak smile. "Its alright. I didn't realize you where changing…"

I sighed as we got down stairs again. I could hear Ally wake up. "Mom? Dad?" She called out a little afraid maybe confused. "In the kitchen." I yelled. Of course I didn't need to. But felt the need to. It felt nice to yell for once. "Oh…" Ally said as she notice her father sitting across from me in the kitchen. " I wanted to make sure you were alright when you got home and you mother refuses to let me leave in this storm…." He said avoiding eye contact with you. You give Ally a quick smile before turning to the cabinets to find something to eat. Although its really hiding the tears that are threatening to spill over cause you know he's moved on. (Or so you think you don't realize he's watching you backside wishing you would turn around so he could secretly stare at your pretty face.) "I'm going to go do my homework…" Ally said still a little confused on why her parents were acting so strange around each other.

* * *

Why? Why did Mom and Daddy end their marriage? You don't think just cause I'm nine I have no clue about what happening. You don't know I see those secret glances they keep looking at each other. You don't see me crying myself to sleep at night because I think I'm the reason why… You don't ever see me break from my strong character into that scared little girl who just wants her parents together again. You never see it. Cause if I don't act like I'm alright maybe they won't act like they are heartbroken… Maybe... Maybe if I act this way they won't act like that... I thought some more as I ran up the stairs and to my room. They didn't see the tears run down my face after I left the kitchen **  
**

**

* * *

**

That was it. I had to have some physical contact with him. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to make sure I wasn't just imagining things. I quietly slide closer towards him. He must have noticed cause he got up and moved away from me. Maybe I was seeing things. Maybe he did move on… I don't know but I was suddenly crying again. "Ch-c-c-c-Chad?" I choked out before my sobs completely took over my body. I collapsed to the floor into a small pile of limbs and clothes. I was a mess. I knew I was.

He suddenly was there. Pulling me into him. Hushing me with calming words and soft kisses to the side of the head. He didn't waste any time into pulling me into his lap and stroking my hair while I sobbed some more. I couldn't help it. I was so upset with myself. " I… I… I… I…" I couldn't get it out. I just couldn't spit it out. I finally managed to get my sobs into sniffles as I buried my head into his chest like I did so many years ago. "I love you." He whispered in my ear as I drifted off. He couldn't love me. I went psycho bitch on him. Why would he love me still? He told me we were never meant to be…

I woke up a couple hours later in a different room. I think I was back in our bedroom… I wasn't sure case I was still pressed into his shirt. "I love you… I love you… I love you…" I whispered over and over and over again thinking he was asleep. I fell asleep again but this time to the sound of his heart beating. It was comforting to hear it again. I remember when I would just lay down on his chest and fall asleep almost right away cause of his heart beat. It was soothing.

I woke up again an hour later to realize I was now alone. It was quiet again. I looked down and noticed I had been clutching his shirt. His wet clothes were still in a wet pile on his side of the bed. He was still here? I couldn't think that he wanted to spend another minute here with crazy ole me. Maybe be was still her cause of Ally? Maybe he was secretly thinking of ways to break my heart more.

Downstairs I could hear one of them laugh loudly. I think it was Chad. Why was he laughing? Who was he laughing with or at? Did Ally tell him how that I still couldn't part with any of his stuff?

I quietly got out of bed holding the shirt to me like it was my last hope. I followed the sound of Chad's voice to guide me to him and Ally. I smiled sadly as I thought of how one day he won't ever come back and he'll have the right girl for him.

* * *

_Ally made that face that always makes me laugh. It was her mother's your lying face. OH how I wish Sonny would you it more often while we were married. I loved the face. It was the only picture of her I have…. I love her. I never noticed her standing in the doorway until I turned that way and saw her smiling downwards and clutching my shirt._

* * *

"Daddy!" I heard Ally whine again. It wasn't going to take forever for him to realized it was time it was time to stop. I heard her squeal then started laughing. "Mom hid me the tickle monster is after me!" Ally screamed.

I smiled and let his shirt fall from my hands as she hid behind me. I couldn't help but laugh at the silliness that was going around. It was like before we divorced. When Ally would come home and have both of us waiting for her. We'd smile and talk about the day. Or what was going on.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Ally pushed me a little too hard. "Ally!" I cried out as I leaned forward. Unaware I had leaned to far forward and was now falling towards the floor. But I didn't hit it… Instead I was placed gently on my backside on the floor. "Are you okay?" Chad said glancing down at me. His hair was longer again.

It fell over his eyes again. I nodded slowly. "Yeah…" I sat back up. "I'm sorry mommy! Really I am!" Ally said scared that I would punish her. I reached out towards her. "Come here." I said with a small smile. Ally's eyes showed fear but she still came to me. I pulled her into my lap and hugged her tightly. "You didn't mean to. Its alright." I said kissing her hair. Chad sat down next to me and put his arms around both of us. "No more tickle monster." He mumbled against my shoulder as he looked at me then at Ally. I laughed quietly at what someone would think if they just walked in. "What are you laughing about mommy?" Ally said considering I was practically laughing in her ear.

"Imagine if Aunt Tawni or Uncle Nico or even Grammy would think if they just walked in the door and saw the three of us sitting here on the floor like this." I said as I broke one arm free from my hug and Chad's grasp to point out my hair was tangled and Ally's face was still red from laughing and maybe crying and Chad could see cause of his hair. And his arms were locked around me but he was sitting facing towards us with his legs stretched out with us in between him.

Ally giggled and nodded and I could feel Chad smirking against my shoulder. I shrugged my shoulder lightly and giggled. I missed this feeling of being a family again…. I missed waking up next to Chad in the morning… "Ally why don't you go get something to eat for dinner its almost time for bed."  
Chad said as he lifted his head off my shoulder and looked at Ally from his bangs. She looked confused at him before quickly nodded and climbing out of my lap and ran back into the kitchen. When did we end up in the living room?

* * *

I sighed and leaned into Chad again. "I… I miss you." I said shakily. I was afraid again. Afraid he wasn't going to miss me. Or worse he was going to laugh and say I'm a nut case. "I miss you to." He said kissing my hair again. Why does he keep doing that? Doesn't he get ex's don't go around kissing each other still? Then again we aren't like most ex's…

Chad shifted so he was leaning back against the couch. How did we get this far into the living room last time I checked we were in the Kitchen? I shook my head before reaching up and pushing the hair from his eyes. "You grew it out again…" I mumbled remembering back to when we were dating and when we got married he refused to let it grow out again because I had told him he looked hot that way. "Huh?" He said confused. "Your hair… you grew it out again." I said leaning back into him again. "Oh… Yeah I guess I did… I guess after what happened I stopped paying attention to it." Chad mumbled. I sat up and gasped. "The Chad Dylan Cooper stopped paying attention to his looks? What has the world come to?" I teased. I didn't think he would actually stop caring for his looks after we got divorced. "I don't know but mine came to a stop…" Chad muttered quietly as if he didn't want me to hear. "I don't know what the world came to. But I really don't care anymore its not about the looks…"He said louder like he never said what he muttered. "Mine stopped to." I said quietly as I looked up at him. He looked shocked at first then confused. "What?" He acting like he never said anything. "Before you said that you don't know what the worlds came to you said I don't know but mine came to a stop… I'm just telling you mine did to." I said pushing myself out of his arms and stood up.

* * *

It had stopped raining now. I don't know why I got so angry at him but I relish the feeling again. I wanted to be mad at him. I wanted him to see how mad I was. I looked back at him and saw that he had gotten up as well. "Get out." I said lowly. I knew I should be doing this to him but I need to just fight one more time. I prayed he would fight back. In which he did. "No." He said giving her a look. "I am sick of you acting like you care then actually not caring anymore Chad. Don't lie to me. I already know it." I yelled. I hoped Ally was in her room or somewhere where she wouldn't hear us. I didn't want her to listen to us fight.

* * *

_"What are you talking about? I fucking still love you." I said as I forgot that Ally was still here. "CHAD!" She screeched shoving her hand over my mouth. "You idiot. She could be in the next room." She whisper-yelled at me. I glared at her before pulling her hand from my mouth. "But you clearly don't care cause you starting a fight with me." I pointed out. "I can't believe I actually thought things could be different between us." I muttered loud enough for her to hear. I wanted her to hear I wanted to see her reaction._

* * *

I didn't expect him to say that. I suddenly just started to break down. I shut myself down without realizing it. The only thing I remembered was Chad calling out to me… He sounded worried… He sounded… scared… Maybe… maybe I should wake up maybe I wo-

* * *

I sat up quickly scared. Where was I? Where's Chad? Why can't I hear him calling out to me? Why is there a baby crying? When did I end up in bed? Where's Ally! I suddenly was out of bed and down the hallway. That's where Ally's room was. Wait. What happened? Why are there only pictures of me and Chad from when we where dating and of our marriage? Where are Ally's? I rounded the corner and into her room. There sat a Chad in a rocking chair holding the crying baby. He looked tired and worried. "C-Chad?" I said quietly. "Sonny! Oh Did Ally wake you up? I'm sorry. I should have turned the baby monitor off before I left the room…" He said looking up at me like he did something wrong. "Huh?" I said confused. I could have sworn Ally wasn't a baby anymore. "Are you alright? You look like you have been crying?" Chad said standing up. Baby and all. "I… I don't know… I could have sworn Ally was nine?" I said slowly as I collected my thoughts. "What have you been taking babe? It's only been six months since you were in labour…" Chad said shaking his head as he put our sleeping child back in her crib.

Did I dream it? Was everything just a really bad nightmare? "What is the date?" I asked quietly as Chad and I left Ally's room. "The fourth?" Chad said as his hand found mine. "No I mean the full date. Month and year." I said shaking my head and stopping. "Come on." Chad said kissing me softly before pulling on my hand he was leading me to the stairs. "Its August forth, twenty-nineteen." Chad said as we descended the stairs. "And you are acting like a nut. Well more nuttier then normal… I mean you've always been a little nutty but now your acting insane…" Chad rambled as I sat down at the little bar in the kitchen. "I just had the worst nightmare in my life…" I muttered as I laid my head on the counter. "Oh." Chad said dropping whatever was in his hand.

**THUNK!**

"What was that?" I asked lifting my head. "Cookies…" He mumbled as he bent down to pick them up. "Okay." I said suddenly sleepy again. "Sonshine. Wake up." Chad whispered shaking my shoulder. "Sweetie?" Chad said nudging me again. I moaned and turned away from him. I could hear his attempt to not laugh. "What?" I said sitting up angry. "I'm sorry but you were acting childish… Well you always are child- I probably shouldn't have said that to my unbalanced hormone wife… should I?" He asked midsentence. I shook my head no and he suddenly was several feet away from me and close to the door that led to the living room. "Chad." I said glaring. He gulped and flashed a quick nervous smile. "You better run." I said as I took off after him.

* * *

**_END!_**

**Alright... Its not exactly the best but I had this weird dreamm it was really bittersweet but funny towards the end... I'm sorry about all the page breaks but it was the best way to write it(?) Cause in my dream it wasn't exactly like it went all the way through? Eh... that makes no sense... Then again this story makes no sense. :p**

**If you haven't figured it out. Its mostly in Sonny's point of view. The italics are Chad and the one paragraph of underline is Future Ally. The bold italics is the story Sonny read in her dream.  
**


End file.
